Apex Predators
by Apex Alpha
Summary: New supernatural creatures known as Pale Men, threaten the safety of the residents of Beacon Hills. It is only when one of their pack-mates ends up in the clutches of the Pale Men does a pack of werewolves interfere. This story is set years after the events of Teen Wolf.


Note:

I wrote this story in the form of a Story/Script hybrid. Dialogues are written in script form whilst actual story telling is written in paragraphs.  
Doing this makes the material easier, and more enjoyable to read. The story is written from Kyle's point of view.

* * *

Pale Men

It's dark in Beacon Hills. The moon is full and shining brightly among-st the dark, cloudless sky. Townsfolk are sleeping quietly on their beds, having peaceful dreams, unaware of what's around them. On the streets, lamp posts are shining light on what would be a dark road and wild dogs are roaming the streets, free from human interference. On the cliff overlooking the town stands a single dark silhouette.

The ominous figure, watching the town like a predator stalking its prey, steps into the moon light and reveals its terrifying appearance. Its skin is pale with a waxen look to it, along with dark crimson-red eyes, and thick, jet black hair. Behind it, two identical creatures emerge. They nod at each other as if they're acknowledging something before leaping to the ground below.

I awake suddenly to the sound of an alarm in the adjacent room. My lungs feel like they've been burnt, making me pant loudly. Once the pain had alleviated, I stared blankly at the ceiling, collecting thoughts and memories from the past few weeks, more importantly, the previous day. I sit upright and see claws protruding from my fingers. Since last week they've grown in size and feel twice as sharp, something I feel isn't normal for werewolves.

I retract my claws and push myself off the bed, stepping lightly so that I don't wake up my roommate. I turn on the bathroom lights and much to my surprise, my eyes are glowing a magnificent yellow with black streaks and outline. I shake my head and blink a few times and they're back to their regular shade of brown. I take a moment to look at myself from top to bottom; Dark wavy hair with a hint of brown, viper-like eyebrows coupled with a pair of fierce-looking eyes and a solid, toned, muscular body.

I walk out of the steamy bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my waist, feeling refreshed as the cold air passes through my wet hair.

Kyle: "Woah, you're up earlier than usual."

Wayne: "Bad dream."

Kyle: "You too?"

I look down at his hands and see claws sticking out of his fingers, they're slightly larger than mine.

Kyle: "You might want to put those away before you leave the room."

He clenches his fists and walks to the bathroom without saying a word, giving me time to put on fresh clothes and prepare my bag.

As soon as I step outside the door, noises come pouring down on my ears, nauseating me. I stay still scanning through the noise trying to find something more soothing to my ears amongst the sea of noise. Finally, I focus on the music coming from the music hall. The University choir is doing their daily routine which was practicing for an upcoming music show.

As I'm walking down the hallway, I'm confronted by two students, Gabriel and Liam. I nod at them and we walk towards the empty stair case.

Liam: "Kyle, something's up"

Kyle: "I know."

Liam: _(In a surprised tone)_ "Same thing happened to you?"

Kyle: "Yeah, Wayne as well, it's affecting all of us."

Gabriel: (Humorously) "Wayne's having nightmares?"

Kyle: "I'm also waking up with glowing eyes and my claws sticking out."

Liam: "I think it has something to do with what happened yesterday, during the night of the full moon."

Kyle: "Agreed, something's not right"

We all exchanged looks and continued on our way to classes. Turning around the corner, I stop in front of a large door with a sign saying 'Bioengineering', I can tell I'm late by the sound of the professor talking about fluid dynamics and other engineering principles. I sigh through my nostrils and push the door open. I stop and look around, before walking towards the nearest available seat. I could feel the gaze of the Professor. Before I'm able to take a seat, a piercing sound enters my ear canal. I was coming from a student right across me, screaming her lungs out. Her laptop is in front of her, with a picture of a body impaled on a tree branch.

An hour later, police have arrived on campus, some of the deputies are questioning her and the students that were sitting nearest to her. The girl was sitting against a door with a blanket draped over her. Numerous officers were surrounding her, one comforting her and another questioning her. I'm standing opposite to her with Liam, Wayne and Gabriel, none of us talk since we're focusing our hearing on the girl and the deputy interrogating her.

Deputy: "What was her name?"

Potts: "Em..Emily Clarke.."

Deputy: "What was her relationship with you?"

Potts: "She..she was my roommate and best friend..why would anyone do this to her?"

Deputy: "That's what we're trying to figure out Ms. Potts."

The girl is escorted somewhere else and the Officer questioning her walks towards the Sheriff.

Deputy: (_In a quiet tone, conspicuous tone_) "Looks like they've finally moved town, things are going to get rough around here, Sheriff."

Sheriff: "We can't interfere with these Pale Men."

Sheriff: "You know what happened to the last town and it's police department."

Deputy: "Agreed, let's just hope they don't stay for long."

The Officer walks away, leaving the Sheriff. He has a concerned look on his face. We all look at each other, looking concerned ourselves.

Gabriel: "Did you hear that?"

Kyle: _(In a confused tone)_ "What the fuck is a Pale man?"

Liam: "The Sheriff seems to know."

Liam: "Wasn't Emily Clarke the captain of the cheer-leading team?"

Gabriel: "Former cheer-leading captain, my sister was on the team"

Kyle: "Right, let's not discuss this out in the hallway, too many prying ears around, we'll meet on the lacrosse team at dusk."

We disband, each of us going different directions.

The sun was setting on Beacon Hills, the last rays of sunshine were being scattered on the horizon with darkness soon upon us. The moon light wasn't as bright against the clear sky, the largest source of light was coming from the stars shining above. Lights were being switched on in homes as the night slowly appeared. The streets were almost empty with only cars driving about on the pot-holed streets.

I see Wayne standing in the middle of the Lacrosse field, he's scanning the tree line next to the field as if he's looking for something.

Kyle: "What you looking at?"

Wayne: "Nothing, just staring."

Kyle: "You think this murder has something to do with...you know..us?"

Wayne: "The Nemeton was burnt to ground years ago."

Kyle: "That doesn't mean anything, its not like the Nemeton was the only thing bringing supernatural creatures to this town."

Wayne doesn't reply, he seems too preoccupied staring at the tree line. I wait a few minutes until Liam and Gabriel arrive. Gabriel, sporting a dark red GAF hoodie with sweatpants, and Liam wearing a grey jacket with denim trousers.

Gabriel: "What's up."

Kyle: "Wondering if the murders are linked with anything supernatural."

Gabriel: "Wasn't the...what as it, Nemeton cut down?"

Kyle: "Burnt down, but that doesn't mean much."

Gabriel: "I haven't caught any new scents."

Kyle: "I'm not talking about Werewolves, it could be something else."

Liam: "Agreed, I don't think this was the work of a Werewolf, the style of the murder lacks werewolf-a-tude"

Wayne: "Then what do you suppose it was?"

Kyle: "It's certainly not our kind, as Liam stated, our kind don't kill people by impaling them to trees."

Wayne: "We rip bodies apart."

Wayne: "I get it, we don't kill people like that."

Kyle: "We don't kill people at all, Wanye, don't forget that."

Wayne: "That's because of you."

Kyle: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wayne: "You're a tree hugger of a werewolf, Kyle, you lack the guts to kill even a deer."

Kyle: "You sure about that, Wayne?"

I growl and glow my eyes at him, he does the same. Before I could lunge at him, I'm grabbed by Liam, Gabriel does the same to Wayne but with less success.

Kyle: "You wanna fight Wanye? COME AT ME!"

Wayne breaks free from Gabriel's grip and tackles me to the ground, shoving Liam aside. I roar at him and push him off me. I shake off the hit and raise myself off the ground. With a quick burst of speed, I tackle and pin him to the ground. Just before I'm able to hit him, I hear a scream off in the distance. Startled by the noise, I get up from the ground and look around, scanning from the left to right. I see Liam and Gabriel darting towards the sound, I try to focus my vision to the direction they're going and I see a girl snatched from the field by something in a dark suit. I sprint ahead with Liam and Gabriel, leaving Wayne behind on the ground.

We're deep in the woods by now, it's dark but werewolf vision compensates for the lack of light. I'm just behind Gabriel, we're both barely catching up to Liam who's just on the tail of the dark figure. In the frenzy of the chase, I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by something above me. Upon regaining my vision. I see a person wearing a black suit walking towards me. On his hand is a glove with several silver blades attached to each finger.

I get up from the ground, transforming into my werewolf form. In just a few seconds, my whole face is changing. I can feel my ears growing pointier and larger, my forehead grows larger and more pronounced, my jawline becomes stronger with sideburns growing on the side. I roar at the figure, exposing my large, sharp fangs. Before we both lunge at each other, Wayne comes from the side and knocks the figure to the ground. Wayne, even though he's the largest in the pack is dwarfed by the size of the figure.

He slashes at the creature, tearing his suit and ripping chunks of pale, white flesh off of it. The creature hisses and kicks Wayne off him, sending the large wolf flying into a branch. The creature retreats, bolting into the forest in mere seconds which leaves me standing in awe.


End file.
